


i like that thing you do

by insomnia_anonymous



Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, Kissing, laurel is not helpful, reference to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/pseuds/insomnia_anonymous
Summary: laurel just wants to enjoy the viewdinah just wants to build this goddamn table
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659766
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	i like that thing you do

**Author's Note:**

> _title from **thing you do** by **ellem**_   
>  _also shoutout to **[@gingercanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary)** for once again beta-ing + helping to name the fic_

“I don’t think that’s the right piece,” Laurel laid stretched out on the couch, one arm tucked under her neck and the other arm slung over her stomach, gaze firmly locked onto her girlfriends form even as she got flipped the bird. “You know I love that finger babe,” Laurel chuckled.

“Go fuck yourself,” Dinah glared at Laurel for a minute before getting back to building the table that was in pieces before her.

“I’m not really in the mood,” Laurel shot back her eyes glued to Dinah’s backside as she bent over. “You keep doing that and maybe later though,” Laurel wiggled her eyebrows barely managing to swat away the piece of cardboard Dinah chucked at her face before it hit her. “Hey!”

“You are such an ass,” Dinah grunted as she hammered another piece into place.

“You like my ass,” Laurel stuck her tongue out at Dinah who had turned her back to Laurel.

“I saw that,” Dinah turned to glance over her shoulder at Laurel who had sucked her tongue back into her mouth. “You could come help, you’re gonna use this table too,”

“I don’t know,” Laurel watched as Dinah turned back to her work, letting her eyes go over the figure in front of her, Dinah building furniture in nothing but a tank-top and some shorts, Laurel tilted her head. “I’m enjoying the view from here personally,” Dinah rolled her eyes in response before going back to the project in front of her, grabbing the screwdriver next to her and beginning to screw in the next piece.

“Yeah, screw it harder!” Laurel cheered from behind her.

“You keep that up and I’ll tell you something I’m not gonna screw,” Dinah threatened in-between screws.

“That’s just mean,” Laurel made a fake gasp as Dinah ignored her. “Seeing you screw the shit out of furniture shouldn’t be turning me on but fuck,” Laurel grumbled the last bit shifting on the couch, watching Dinah’s muscles flex with each movement of the screwdriver, eyes glued to her girlfriends biceps - she needed to have Dinah wear tank-tops more often, Laurel let her imagination wander a bit as Dinah continued with her project. Maybe she’d take her out one night, just the two of them and they’d go dancing, being able to feel all of that skin against her while dancing, Laurel shivered.

“Finally!” Dinah groaned setting the screwdriver down with a bang on the floor before setting the newly constructed table down on it’s legs, looking at it proudly Dinah stood with her hands on her hips a smile on her face, not hearing Laurel standing up from the couch she jumped as Laurel wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, head coming to rest on her shoulder. “Oh now you get up,” Dinah grumbled.

“Good job babe,” Laurel ignored the grumble, kissing Dinah on the neck softly, smiling as Dinah tilted her head to give her more access. “Wonder how sturdy it is,” Laurel bit at Dinah’s neck lightly before swiftly turning the woman in her arms and picking her up by her thighs and placing her on top of the table.

“Laurel!” Dinah tried to scold her but it came out breathless. “What are you doing, I just built this!”

“We should really test it’s durability, I mean, how sturdy is it really?” Laurel checked Dinah’s expression to see if there was any hesitation, seeing none a feral grin spread across her face and she pushes Dinah down onto the table before kissing her roughly.

——

“I’m not helping you,” Dinah sat with a book in one hand and coffee in the other the next afternoon. “So stop pouting,”

“I just don’t get why I have to build this one when you already know how to build it,” Laurel whined from her sitting position on the floor across the room. “You built one yesterday!”

“You broke the one I built,” Dinah glared looking up from her book.

A smile slowly spread across Laurel's face. “Yeah I did,” Laurel replied smugly. “Ow, fuck Dinah,” Laurel winced as Dinah’s book hit her on the side of her head. “Alright, I’m building!” Dinah smugly grinned (she really hadn’t been complaining when they broke the other table) into her coffee cup watching as Laurel started to build the table with confusion on her face, she really did love this idiot.

  
  



End file.
